Femigon (Legacy Continuity)
Femigon is a bird Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Femigon first appeared in a mountainous area and began walking through the area, undeterred, as if looking for something. The AKDF was sent in to make sure the Kaiju did not cause any damage, following Femigon as she made here way across the country. Eventually Femigon appeared again in Tokyo Bay. Ultraman Legacy soon appeared on the scene, to stop Femigon if she became violent. Legacy tried to redirect the Kaiju away from the city, blocking her from the buildings so she didn't cause any damage. Femigon simply retaliated, slapping Legacy across the face and head butting Legacy's chest, knocking over the Ultra. Femigon continued moving forward, with Legacy trying to prevent her from causing any damage. Meanwhile, near Mt Fuji a volcano erupted, releasing a new Birdon, who quickly took flight and began flying towards Femigon's location. Legacy was unable to stop Femigon's movement, and was soon forced to combat the monster. The two began fighting, with Femigon proving to be quite powerful, and with Legacy focusing on preventing collateral damage, Femigon had the advantage in the battle. Meanwhile, the AKDF's scientist Ishiro studied the patterns of both Kaiju and found the reasons for their migration to each other's location. Bardon and Femigon were actually mates. Upon finding this information, Ishiro informed the AKDF of his findings. Upon receiving this information, Legacy ceased combating Femigon and simply picked up the Kaiju and took the air. Along the way to a more safe location, Legacy located Birdon as well, who began following the Ultra and attempting to attack him. Legacy was eventually downed by Birdon and both he and Femigon came crashing down near Mt Fuji. Legacy got up, however now that they had been reunited, Femigon and Birdon had ceased to care about the Ultra. Their mating ritual had already begun. Legacy could do nothing but shield his eyes. After the two kaiju....finished, they were both happily moved a secure location with their eggs, said location being Monster Island. Femigon currently lives there with her mate. Abilities * Flames: Femigon can breathe a stream of fire from her mouth. ** Fireballs: Femigon can also fire more compressed balls of flame. These are very powerful and can easily knock down opponents. * Eye Darts: Femigon can shoot tiny light red energy darts from her eyes. * Back Spikes: The red spikes on Femigon's back are sharp enough to stab Ultras. * Assimilation: Femigon can find and use the body of a host to hide herself. It seems the host must be female however. Interestingly, any injuries Femigon recieves will replicate themselves on the host, much like the human forms of various Ultras. This ability was never seen in the series, due to Femigon's more docile portrayal. * Will-O'-The-Wisp Form: To travel large distances in reasonable time, Femigon can transform into a will-o'-the-wisp-like form. This was also never seen. Trivia * The idea for Femigon and Birdon to be mates was inspired by their similar appearances and the fact that Femigon inspired Birdon. It also explains why Birdon is male in all of his appearances M78 Continuity-wise while Femigon was female in both her Jack and Mebius appearances, with opposite gender versions of either in the M78 Continuity, which the Legacy Continuity is heavily based on. * Femigon was always planned to be in the series but user Emgaltan, so I guess I'm making it sooner than planned. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Female Characters